love and marriage
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Bunch of short, mostly NSFW, stories not related to each-other. They circle around the pairing Captain Calan/ Diane Farrah


**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

**Warnings:** Sex and (heavy) OOC-ness

**Overall Summary:** Bunch of short stories not related to each-other. They circle around the pairing Captain Calan/ Diane Farrah (ultimate exposure host).

**Overall A/N:** Inspired by Captain Calan related works of _Vanessa Masters_ and "Rising Heat" by _Bramblerose4 (_unless stated otherwise).

* * *

"_(…)but she just watched mesmerized, as he stretched out cracking his neck(…)" – 'Scars' by Vanessa Masters_

* * *

SCARS #1

**Warnings: **PTSD

Each time they met, she would feel more of his scars under her fingers: longer, shorter, smooth, ragged, old and white and freshly red – very often, so new, they were nothing more than scabs. She hated and loved them at the same time. Those scars were part of him. However, every single one of those scars, or more likely the occurrence in which he got them, were stripping him from his humanity, leaving just an empty shell. That's why every time he snapped at her with anger, she would embrace him tightly, whispering words of comfort, tracing her fingers lightly over those terrifying calloused lines, till he started to be himself again.

* * *

SCARS #2

**Warnings: **implied sexual intercourse

it took her a while to get used to the scar on his face. That vertical line seemed to disfigure him in her eyes. The first time she had seen the torn flesh, the wound was still inflamed, bruised and so swollen that his right eye was just a tiny slit.

So she avoided that side of her husband's face, sitting on a side during meals, turning her back to him as they went to sleep.

Some time later, Calan's face got much better, the scar itself shrunk as swelling subdued, Now it was just an 'elegant', thin, red line. The doctor admitted that with time, it will be even less visible as the redness of the dash would pale – as every scar did.

Yet still it bugged her. Every time Calan tried to share more intimate moment with his wife, she couldn't help but turn off lights or turn her gaze away from him. She couldn't bear the sight.

One part of him – the bigger one- understood her and just pushed away the partial rejection, yet there were times he just wanted to stroke her aside and walk away.

* * *

SHOWER

**Warnings: **masturbation in a (semi-)public area

There was something magical in hot water. It made the muscles loosen, brain wander away. At some times the brain wandered too far, to the times the Captain swore to hide away and protect the best he could from harshness of the Providence life.

There were also other memories which would resurface once in a while waking something different in him: desire. At those times he would take his shaft, already swollen from heat, hot water and memories. He knew he would have to make a haste out of it. Not only that there others still waiting to have a shower but also that he needed to be elsewhere. Always elsewhere. Thus he pumped himself hard, pressing his forehead to hospital-white tiles of the showering cabin. He tried to remember her flushed face, swollen lips, full breasts and warm hands leaving feathery touches of pleasure on his skin.

He bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan as he came

* * *

COUCH

**Warnings: **Blowjob

Calan was half sitting, half-lying on a couch. His legs were parted giving his partner a better access. She was kneeling in front of him cupping his balls with her right hand giving them a small massage. She thoughtfully licked off the pre-cum oozing from his shaft, as if she was licking a melting ice-cream. He swallowed hard, unconsciously took a fistful of her long brown hair. He would give anything for release: to let those red, full lips do their magic tricks. Yet he couldn't be selfish – not now, when he didn't know when they would meet again. If ever…

* * *

HASTE

**Warnings: **sexual intercourse with a stranger

The first time they'd jumped onto each-other was in wild bliss, really. They simply were glad the E.V.O. raid was over and that they both survived it. He pinned her to the only remaining wall in the area and rolled his hips against her pelvis, unbuttoning her dress-shirt. Her hand squeezed his firm backside then wandered under his black-white uniform.

"thank you for saving my life" she breathed to his neck, after adrenaline rush washed away with their release.

* * *

MASSAGE

**Warnings: **none

"Easy, just… e-asy" Calan murmured as his wife's hands were unknotting tensed knots of muscles on his neck. She poured more lotion into her palms, and rubbed it in her husband's back, which resulted with another fit of groans, hisses, moans and clusters of words seemingly without meaning.

Times like this – when Calan was on a pass - were the happiest days for her. They didn't need to wake up early or stay awake all night. All cellphones, TV and radio were turned off. She had her husband close – he was not only alive, but safe in her arms.

* * *

INTERVIEW #1

**Warnings: **sexual intercourse in semi-public area

**Other:** my take why Calan didn't appear in _Exposed – _it's a kids show! inspired by a scene from '_7 días en La Habana'_ movie.

_tête-à-tête – _1. intimately; in private [from French, literally: _head to head_] 2. a private conversation or interview

Calan could feel her anticipation, as she finally got to him and asked for a _tête-à-tête_. He tried to act natural, as he guided her to less populated area. She literally jumped on him once they were all lone. They had so little time. He undid his pants easily (and Diane was glad he did so, it would take her about 30 minutes to do the trick). He lifted her, immediately setting fast paced rhythm. For her it was still unbelievable how he could lift her so easily – 60 kilos of living flesh! While he had like what? Around 76 kilos?

"So this is what you meant by '_exclusive interview'_" Calan rasped into her ear.

* * *

INTERVIEW #2

**Warnings: **none

Calan was pouting. Literally. His arms were crossed on his chest, his brows frowned. His back was strait as he sat on a sofa at her study.

"Is it really what you think?" Calan asked after a longer while of silence "because you know Six is not that great"

She smiled and sat next to him on the sofa. Her hand travelled to his neck, fingers playing with streaks of his blond hair at the rim of his collar. At times like this – when Calan was in his Providence uniform - that was one of little patches of skin available for her touch.

"I've just stated the viewers opinion, Cap" she said huskily "I don't even like the guy!"

she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his scarred cheekbone.

"If it was up to me, that episode would be way different" she added leaning for a deeper kiss.

* * *

WEDDING NIGHT

**Warnings: **none

They had their wedding night at their first wedding anniversary. It wasn't hard to achive, in their case – Calan's work was, in fact, a 24/7 type of a job. The only free time he had were passes. She wasn't better – as an journalist her work needed just as much of her time. Or maybe that was just an excuse? to not to come back to their empty house?

But it didn't matter now. They were together at last. Without his Providence uniform Calan looked more like himself, like that soon-to-be Texas Ranger she met during student exchange program she took part in all those years ago.

The journalist stretched her arms, placing her slim hands on both sides of his neck and brought him closer. He draped his arms around her as they shared a kiss.

* * *

HOPE

**Warnings: **nightmare fuel, paranoia

Diane was blankly gazing at the pregnancy test in her hands. The line on that simple device turned into a green '+'. In normal circumstances she would be more than happy. She and Calan always wanted to have children.

Yet the world was so hostile now, so dreadful. They had Rex, of course – the hope for salvation, but he was only a hope, tiny spark in the sea of darkness.

Diane knew dozen of stories regarding babies turning E.V.O. in their mother's wombs killing them. When those fetuses were finally cured by Rex, the offspring died being too undeveloped to survive.

The cold shiver run down Diane spine. She dropped her head to her hands. She choked a sob. Oh, how she wished her husband was with her.

* * *

UNIFORM

**Warnings: **Sexual intercourse

She hated the design of providence uniforms - all that snaps, straps and Velcro. Several layers of artificial fibres, masks, visors, pads and vests – all the gear was uncomfortable, abrasive and heavy. And the smell! The uniform just reeked of steel, plastic, gunpowder and grease. What scared Diane the most was, that her husband's skin seemed to absorb that stench of Providence. Only a bar of soft soap and hours of soaking and scrubbing was able to erase that smell of him to some extend.

She remembered that only once she made love to her husband while he was fully equipped. It was also time she felt especially frustrated. Calan was laughing cheerfully at her as she huffed irritated with the multiply layers of his uniform, just to learn that there is a special order in which it has to be taken off! First this zip, then yank that Velcro pad…

"more firmly, hon, with force - it's not a velvet dress" Calan would remind her ever now and then, she knew that of course! yet she was just a reporter, not used to using so much force in her actions.

The intercourse itself wasn't that great either – here a holster was cutting into her chest, there a bulletproof vest was just… too much. Not to mention the material was so rough she actually had bruises next day.

After that experience, she had no doubt in mind why Calan was so clumsy when it came to stripping her of her clothes.

* * *

MORNING

**Warnings: **handjob, morning activities

At times Diane would wake up in the morning feeling his erected penis pressed to her pelvis or backside. She knew it was just a physiological aspects of being a man which include the REM phrase of sleep, pressure of the bladder and all that 'blah, blah, blah' information stated in an older issue of woman's magazine she read one day waiting in a queue at the dentist.

It rarely had a sexual nature, but it was just her dirty little secret to turn it into one. She would smirk to herself. Reaching for his swelled flesh, giving him few gentle strokes. His legs parted ever-so-slightly. Dry lips emitted almost incoherent sounds – heavier breaths, small whimpers.

She knew he was a light sleeper and probably he was awake by now. But if he's playing, then she could play along.

* * *

ROLEPLAYING

**Warning:** sexual roleplay, mentions of Holix

**Other:** inspired by – "_i like this _(headcanon about Calan and Diane being married)_ because its still wally kurth and grey delisle HA (xwhich means its like holix only not at all similar to holix)_"

He didn't know she was naked under that buttoned up lab coat. She didn't know he was going commando under that green coloured suit.

"you look good in a suit-" She smiled at him, took the hems of a collar, her hands travelled downwards. She, almost as if absentmindedly, begun to unbutton the row of shiny, black, flat buttons of his jacket. "-but not in a green one".

He clasped his hands on her shoulders. He could feel the heat of her body radiating through their clothes. It was pleasant, solid feeling. No wonder why Six was holding Holiday that way when they thought no-one was watching.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed **and **appreciated**!


End file.
